Queen of the Tairen
by Ellysetta
Summary: Sesshomaru happens upon a beautiful woman protecting his ward but what is she? She has pointed ears, a tail and fangs but she does not smell like a demon, she smells like the most exquisite thing he's ever known. What happens when Sesshomaru and his demon both want the same thing for once?
1. Chapter 1

This is a Sesshomaru/OC Fanfiction, I do not own inuyasha or any or books that are referenced in this story :)

All I could feel was the cold, waving and splashing around my waist as I scrubbed mercilessly with my nails all the dirt, sweat, and grime off of my body. The pain I felt was excruciating knowing that some of my ribs were broken and piercing organs, lacerations covered my face, arms, and back. I dunked my head under water and tried to recall what had happened after my escape..

"Anger, hate rage..I remembered feeling all of those things but then it seemed to vanish like smoke in the mist. I remember being chained up like normal all of those years, taken as a prisoner for being who I was. I had led thousands of men into thousands of battles and the one person who I despised most in the world was the one who was able to make me feel weak and worthless as I hung there, the silver eating at my skin."

Taking a huge breath and finally wading back to shore, I looked up at the sky in quiet contemplation. Finally, after all these years I was able to look at the moon again and feel its warmth seeping into my skin. Fey lived forever and the moon was always my faithful companion after the thousands of years I had lived. The one constant, never being ripped away from her, even in her dingy cell in that godforsaken place she could sense the moon outside at night...it made her feel safe. Looking down at her supplies she had managed to sneak out after her escape she realized she didn't have anything to wear unless you counted the rags she escaped in as cloth. The high mage who imprisoned her just wanted her for her powers and kept torturing her every single miserable day of her life to make her show him her true might, but she never relented. He kept her clothed in rags to remind her that she was the weak on in that situation and that he would always be in power. She scoffed just thinking about what the weak little man had gone through just to ensure that she wouldn't be able to escape and harm him…how wrong he was. She had not only escaped but ripped him to shreds in the process, and oh how it had felt good. She flexed her claws just thinking about it and continued walking up the hill sniffing the air and calculating all the smells in the air. One scent hit her immediately, it was innocent and fresh, smelling like lilacs and grass, a child she surmised was walking alone through the woods picking berries, she could smell the juices running down the girls hands and could hear her humming a merry little tune while skipping. She sniffed the area around the girl to ensure her safety but found a grotesque smell not so far off. She stiffened and ran towards the little girl trying to puzzle out the foul scent that had wafted into her nose, it smelt of evil and death. She came up fast behind the little girl and immediately crouched down in front of her saying in a quick but calm voice "you must come with me little one, there is a foul smell in the air and I suspect that it is a demon that is close, please come with me so I can protect you." She looked in the little girls chocolate brown eyes and sighed with relief when the little girl nodded, seemingly unaffected by her nakedness. "My name is Rin-Chan lady what is yours?" the little girl asked innocently, "You can call me Ellysetta or Ellie if you wish Rin, either one is fine with me" I replied. I kept pulling the little girl after me when she tugged on my hand and made me look down in her bags. "I have a cloak for you Ellie so you won't catch a cold, Lord Sesshomaru always says that Rin-Chan must wear a cloak when she goes outside and since I always leave one somewhere I brought two!" she smiled brightly "here you go!" She produced the warm velvety cloak and as I wrapped it around myself I couldn't help but noticed that it had a masculine scent to it, spicy and addictive. I closed my eyes because I couldn't help it, my tairen inside me reacting to the scent and I knew at that moment when I heard Rin's giggle that I was purring and rubbing my face against the cloak trying to immerse myself in the masculine scent. His scent was like fresh rain, smoke and the forest with a spicy tang to it, it was incredible. Her tairen had never reacted to a male's scent like this and inside she felt a rumbling knowing that her tairen would waken if she ever met this man. She knew she wouldn't be able to control her eyes changing to swirling golden opals but maybe she would be able to rein it in enough so that her beast wouldn't come out completely. The last scent she picked up while smelling the male's cloak was jasmine, it was a strange scent for a man but she absolutely loved it. She was one of the biggest female tairens in her pride except for Stelli Chakai, first blade and mother of all tairen, and she didn't want to scare the little girl if her cat took over. The giant cats lounged in their intricate cave systems and played in the heated springs during the day while hunting at night. They rarely involved themselves in Fey business or the business or mortals but every once in a couple thousand years a Fey child was born with the soul of a tairen and was able to take on their form of a giant cat with beautiful wings, razor sharp teeth and fangs, and able to produce fire. A tairen's fire was hotter than a dragons and contained poisoned that once touched a person they disentegrated. Ellie herself had razed entire fields of battle with her tairen's flame and relished it, she was young though she sighed to herself. She brought rin back to the stream where she was bathing and pointed to a tree on the other side of the river. "The beast is heading this way hurry and cross while the river is low and climb into the tree Rin, i'll take care of it." She started walking away when she heard "No Ellie you are wounded! Rin saw all the blood and bruises on you, please don't go! Let's run away together, Lord Sesshomaru will come I promise! You don't have to face it alone" she pleaded with me. I used what little air magic I had left and formed currents around her small body lifting her into the tree while apologizing telepathically "I am sorry little one but I cannot let you get hurt, I already have enough blood on these hands. I looked down at my hands remembering the day my etani was killed. Tairen souls never had soulmates like other Fey, they were always destined to live alone but Rain was special and they decided to tie their hearts together in what the Fey called Etani. She would never have a Shetain so she decided to tie her life with his and become his Etani, he would've been her Etan. She sniffled as she drew all of her remaining power and sent it in a swirling purple ball towards Rin, enclosing her in one of her 7 fold shields. Nothing could get through that shield, even if she died the little girl would have until tomorrow. The shield would hold, she drew her shoulders back and turned to face the grotesque scent that she could now smell coming closer and closer to the edge of the river. A giant demon emerged that was at least 10 feet tall and had horns coming out of different places of his body. She had never seen such a demon and was surprised when it spoke to her "Such a pretty little thing, what are you little one? I will take you and make you my mate after I eat the little human in the tree" it snarled. I bared my fangs and drew in a deep breath to let loose my tairen's roar. Most creatures quaked in fear at the sound and ran the other way, humans pissed themselves, she was one of the most terrifying creatures ever to walk this earth and this demon was about to get a taste of her power even though she was gravely wounded she would go down fighting. As her lungs filled with air she smirked on the inside as she let out her full roar challenging every beast in the forest. She knew the little girl behind her would have to cover her ears her roar was so loud, even the beast in front of her looked less certain and she smiled her famous smile that made her men cringe.

Sesshomaru Pov

Sesshomaru was walking through the forest on his way to pick up Rin and Jaken when he heard a roar so loud and terrifying even the great Daiyokai's blood turned cold as the hair on his neck stood up. He had never heard such a roar and had no idea what type of creature it even came from but he knew he needed to find Rin, then he would investigate. He turned into a ball of light and headed toward the scent of the little girl which led him to a river. He noticed that it was getting closer and closer towards the terrifying roar he heard and even he was hesitant to face such a creature. It had sounded like a rage filled challenge he mused, a beast with little left to care for and was protecting only one thing. He shot towards the river and there he saw the source of the incredible roar, a woman. She was unlike any woman he had ever seen before, and she was definitely the most beautiful. She had red wavy hair down to her waist and green eyes that were swirling with gold. Her skin glowed under the moonlight and her ears were pointed like a demons, though she didn't smell of one, she smelled like fresh rain, lillies, he breathed in her scent noticing the earthniess, it was enticing...she smelled like magic and fire. Her fangs were bared and she was growling very loudly at the demon that was approaching her and Rin behind her. Her tail was huge and swishing behind her angrily, whipping back and forth warning the demon away. The little girl was in the tree protected by some type of magic he didn't recognize and he soon realized this woman was protecting the little girl. "Lord Sesshomaru you're finally here to help Ellie-chan, hurry she's wounded!" the little girl shouted from the tree. The grotesque demon looked at him and asked "is this your mate female? He's not as strong as you are, I would make you a fine mate!" he beat his chest and roared at Sesshomaru challenging him over this female. The demon inside him reacted instantly to the challenge knowing that yes he did want to mate this female and he would certainly kill anyone who ever touched her. His eyes bled red and before the demon could do anything his poison whip shot out decapitating the demon on the spot. The woman looked at Rin-chan and smiled before collapsing on the ground in a heap. Sesshomaru opened her cloak and took an assessment of her injuries not before actually feeling his cheeks redden at her nakedness. She was incredible and he would have her as his mate, even looking at her he could feel his demon taking over "_protect mate, care for mate." _For once in his long life Sesshomaru and his demon were in agreement about something. This woman whatever she was would be his mate and no one could ever take her away from him. He growled low in his throat just thinking about it as he held her closer to him, her long red hair mixed in with his long silver strands and he sighed in contentment as he breathed in her scent. This was the first time in his whole life that something actually felt right to him, he knew this was how it was supposed to be, this woman was supposed to fit here. Rin had come closer and was touching the woman on the forehead seeing if she had a fever. "Lord Sesshomaru, is Ellie-chan gonna be okay?" She had never seen her Lord like this before and she was very happy. For the first time Lord Sesshomaru didn't look cold and distant, he looked worried and protective, like a husband she thought to herself. She was growing up and realizing that Sesshomaru was missing something in his life, a woman but she had never pointed it out. Now she smiled to herself and realized that she was going to get a beautiful new Mommy and one that she really liked and wanted to love. She wanted this woman to be her oni-san more than anything else in the whole world and she was going to do everything in her power to make sure she got better.

Ellie's Pov

"Is this your mate female? He's not as strong as you are, I would make you a fine mate! The male demon beat his grotesque chest and leered at her while she growled even louder letting her rage fill her until she could only see red. She had noticed the male that had come upon them but after hearing Rin name the stranger she knew that he was the little girl's protector, his scent hit her immediately and she knew that she didn't brace herself enough for the real thing. In person his scent was incredible, all male smelling of forests, smoke, leather from his armor and that light hint of jasmine she smelled before, she could feel her tairen taking over changing her eyes and making her claws and fangs longer. She smiled at Rin as she thought about this new development. As she turned back he saw the demon decapitated before she could even do anything and realized that she didn't have enough energy left over from putting the barrier around Rin to heal herself. She felt light headed and saw the ground rushing closer to her, too weak to do anything but feel herself hit the ground, then everything went black.

She woke up in a field that was close to the castle, one that she knew very well and as she was about to cry she felt muscular male arms wrap around her comforting her. "Shhh etani, Shh" Rain whispered in her ear "I'm here for you now, please don't cry etani it breaks my heart." She felt him start to purr to relax her and immediately she felt better and at peace. "Rain how are you here?" I reached up and touched his face making sure he was indeed real and memorizing all of his features that I had almost forgot locked up in that dungeon for so long. Every night I'd make a spirit version of my etan and after hundreds and hundreds of years his image started fading. I sobbed violently the first night I noticed it and cursed my memory and long life that I could let my etan's face fade at all. His long jet black hair was tangled in my fiery red and his violet eyes stared back at me lovingly, cupping my cheek with his hand. He kissed my lips and I breathed in his earthy spicy scent, he smelled like male and tairen, fire and magic. "Don't leave me Etan, please" I sobbed, I'll do anything." I wrapped my arms fiercely around him and held onto his leathers burying my face in his scent hoping to myself that this was real and I would never have to leave this place. "Etani shh" he rumbled "you know that I am gone from this world, but I had to see you one last time." He kissed my lips gently and I cried even harder as he broke away and looked into my eyes "Etani, it was meant to be, us parting…you have a greater destiny and a Shetain waiting for you out there. I will find my Shetani in my next life but you have your Shetain in this one. I'm just lucky that I had you for as long as I did Etani." He kissed my nose and looked up at the endless summer sky. "It's time for me to go Etani, I'll always love you." He kissed my lips gently and started to fade and as I gripped him tighter, my fingers clinging to smoke "No etan please!" I cried, "Please don't leave me alone again" despair welled up inside me so great I thought I was going to die a second time. No torture could hurt this bad and I had gone through a lot of it, the mage hurt me every day as badly as he could hoping that i would change into my tairen form. I could feel myself waking up and I fought against it, I wanted my Etan, I had to see him again, I would see him again! I woke up with his name on my lips but instead saw Rin-chan sitting next to me. It felt like I was laying on something very soft and I could smell that incredible masculine scent all around me, I felt my tairen start to take over and I couldn't control the rumbling purr that started as I rubbed my face against the softness that I was laying on. My tairen took delight in immersing herself in the masculine scent and I had to fight her for control. I knew my eyes were still swirling when I turned to Rin and smiled "I'm glad you're safe Rin-chan, where are we?" "Lord Sesshomaru took us here to treat your wounds, he carried you really gently didn't you milord?" I turned my head and realized that I was actually laying in said Lord's lap and that he was staring down at me with a very protective look in his eyes. "Thank you for saving me" I stammered as I tried to sit up. The demon Sesshomaru managed to bandage up all my wounds very well and I was already starting to heal thanks to him but as I stood up I still felt my broked ribs and decided against it. I leaned against a tree to get some distance from the male with the incredible scent and tried to collect my thoughts. Rin interrupted them by asking "Ellie-chan, who is Etan? You screamed for him all night when we were treating you" she asked innocently. Even Sesshomaru looked interested in the question and could tell that he was slightly irritated by it. "Rin, I'll tell you about it when we take a bath in the hot spring together 'kay?" I smiled. I was definitely not going to tell my life story to this strange male demon that was already looking at me like I was his. I knew that look that Fey men got when they found their soulmates, it was like no one else in the world mattered, he was looking at me like that. I tried to tell myself that I was crazy but he was still staring at me very intently. "If you wish Rin you can come with me to bathe, I was going to clean off this blood and wash." "Yes Ellie-chan" Rin chirped and she ran to her bag to grab a clean kimono and her wash items. I got up as gingerly as I could using the tree to brace all of my weight when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist to lift me up against him. I looked up and finally took notice of how handsome he was with her silver hair down to his knees, golden eyes, and magenta stripes across his forehead. In the middle of his forehead was a blue crescent moon that made his golden eyes stand out even more. I knew my eyes were swirling as I stared at him and at the moment I didn't care, was this the man that Rain was speaking of? My Sheitan? My tairen had never reacted to a male before, not even Rain. She was indifferent to him the whole time they were together and that is why they hadn't even slept together, she wouldn't allow it, not with him or any other male. This male however seemed to capture her tairen's attention and hold it. Ellie sighed and tried to look away from the mesmerizing male that still held her to him like he'd never let her go. She breathed in his scent one last time memorizing it and tried to pull away. "I'll help you to the hot spring little one" he rumbled, "I will not have you falling and hurting yourself on the way there." He held me against him as he started walking, my face brushing his Haori and rubbing his scent on me. I started purring again and my tail the treacherous thing wound around his waist steadying me and making me feel safe. I hadn't felt safe since before I was kidnapped hundreds of years ago.

Sesshomaru's Pov

She immediately withdrew from me and I frowned, anger filled me I realized when my little mate ran sat far away. I sat there with one leg spread out, one leg up with my arm resting across my knee as I thought about the night. Rin voiced the question that was running through my mind the entire time "Who was this Etan?" She refused to answer in front of him making an excuse and telling Rin she'd privy her to the information in the hot spring. He smirked and got up to help her to the hot springs where he could spy on them and get the information he needed. If this etan was her mate he would kill him and take her. If he was someone she loved he would kill him and take her. Either way Sesshomaru would have her, his beast roared in agreement. He stood up and made his way over to her quickly helping her up while breathing in her addictive scent. He didn't know what he would do without it now it had become so ingrained in his memory he knew he would never forget it. He smelled lillies first, then fresh rain mixed with magic and lastly the fire which danced along his senses. He didn't know why she smelled of fire but he intended to fine out, it was intoxicating.

Ellie's pov

I knew my face betrayed me as soon as he touched me because of the intense pleasure I felt from it. I hadn't been touched this way for longer than I could remember and my tairen and I were starved for affection. I could feel my tail curling tighter around him and I could tell he was smirking without even looking at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie's pov (recap)

I knew my face betrayed me as soon as he touched me because of the intense pleasure I felt from it. I hadn't been touched this way for longer than I could remember and my tairen and I were starved for affection. I could feel my tail curling tighter around him and I could tell he was smirking without even looking at him.

All I have to do is make it over to the hot spring, I chanted to myself as I breathed in his scent. My eyes were already swirling and I could feel my nails getting longer as my tairen started taking over. I could feel his curious stare on me but I wasn't going to explain myself, especially to him. My tairen and I were usually in agreement and only ever argued when it came to one thing, males. My tairen could never bond with Rain and I had accepted that a long time ago but I never thought that she would actually bond with another. My anger rose when I felt like I was betraying my etan by even enjoying his touch and at this thought I managed to rein in my tairen. My tail dropped from around his waist and I managed to unclench my hands that were wrapped in his obi. We made it from the camp to the hot spring without me falling down or tripping and Sesshomaru sat me down behind the steamy water very gently and started removing my cloak. "Hey!" I snarled, "I only have a cloak, you touch me and you risk losing your hand!" men, I scoffed. Tairen were never very modest and I had undressed many a time in front of my soldiers but I wasn't about to give him that same type of treatment. I knew my body was scarred from all the battles that I had fought in but it didn't really bother me until now. I had three long scars going down one of my thighs from when Stelli and I got into a fight, I had a nice long scar that started on my rib cage and came to wrap around to my back, that was definitely the worst one. I had gotten too close to a turret that the mages were using to shoot down tairens and I paid the price, thats how I got captured. My body never bothered me before but now I felt overly self-concious as I remembered all the stares that my men used to give me when I undressed. I gave him one of my cringe worthy smiles and decided to change tactics so he wouldn't see me naked. I had immediately taken to the little girl and already thought of her as one of my own. In tairen prides all the little kits were taken care of, guarded, and nurtured by all of the adult tairens in the pride. Any tairen would gladly give their life to protect one of their own and Ellie had already decided that she would give her life for Rin. I knew that Rin lacked a woman in her life and would jump at the chance to have some girl time away from Sesshomaru, even if it was just bathing and gossiping in the hot spring together. "Rin" I said cheerily, "you want it to be just us right? I haven't talked to another female in a very long time." Rin beamed and looked at her lord pleadingly, her eyes practically bugging out of her face. Sesshomaru sighed "hn" looked at me, then turned to walk back to the camp. I let out a breath I didn't even realize that I was holding and smiled at Rin. "Ellie-chan, who is etan?" the little girl whispered while looking pleadingly in my eyes. "You promised you would tell me when we were at the hot springs!" I had forgotten a child's curiosity and silently cursed myself for making that promise to her. "Yes I did Rin, etan is another word for "of my heart" in my language. My kind the fey mate for life and there are two types of mating that can occur mating of the heart (Etan and Etani) or mating of the souls (Sheitan and Sheitani). Rain was my Etan, we tied our hearts together since the tairens told of me never finding my Sheitan in that world. He died a long time ago..." I felt the sadness rip at my soul again and could feel hot tears sliding down my face as I thought of Rain, long jet black hair down to his waist, violet eyes, his body was pale like all fey but lean and muscular, he was beauitful. Before I could stop myself I had conjured up a spirit image of my etan's face while we were sitting in the hot spring, his violet eyes dancing with mischief like I remembered. "Is that him Ellie!?" Rin gasped, I nodded and sighed when the spirit image of him began to fade along with the scent that I remembered. "Sheitani's and Sheitan's are different, they are more than a husband and wife, closer than a mother and a daughter, without one the other cannot survive. Once a Sheitan finds his Sheitani he whispers the words "Ver reisa ku'chae. Kem surah, shei'tani. (Your soul calls out. Mine answers, beloved.)' which ties their souls together in a bond that cannot be broken. They court while their souls grow closer and closer together until they merge into one, then they are able to sense each other's thoughts, moods, and even dreams. Our mating is nothing like other races and is more sacred than anything else that we have. I thought about the day that my etan was killed and cursed the gods that I couldn't follow after him. I heard a small noise coming from one of the trees surrounding the hot spring as another scent swamped my senses, that strange male's scent, no man should smell that good like forests, leather, smoke, everything that was masculine with that hint of jasmine. I knew he was listening in to our conversation but I couldn't find the strength to care at the moment all I could think about was missing my world. Rain said that I would find my Sheitan in this world but he couldn't have meant Sesshomaru could he? I continued contemplating all that had happened when Rin interrupted my thoughts by asking "Ellie-chan, do you think you could ever love again?" she asked softly. "I know you said that you wouldn't find your Sheitan in your old world but what about this one?" I felt a smile tug at my lips when the child voiced the same question that I was arguing with myself over in my head. "I know that your etan would want you to be happy and to have someone care for you" she continued. I nodded slowly and thought that yes Rain would want me to find someone to take care of me, he always thought I got into way too much trouble. I smirked as I remembered the first time we saw each other. "What is Ellie-chan smiling about?" Rin asked sweetly. "I'm thinking about the first time me and Rain met and how much trouble I caused him" I laughed, I was glad I showed Rain to this little girl even if it was just a spirit weave because I wanted someone else to remember him. Everyone I loved was gone and in this strange world It gave me comfort that I didn't have to carry that burden alone. Someone else would remember him if I died now. I kept picturing my etan in my mind but it kept changing to long silver hair and piercing golden eyes. The strange demon kept invading my thoughts and the magenta stripes that ran across his cheek tempted me everytime I saw them, I started growling. I couldn't believe that I wanted another male this badly, I felt like my tairen and I were at war. Everytime I missed my etan my tairen would shove Sesshomaru's picture in my mind practically roaring at me to notice him and how he would make us a proper mate. My tairen preened inside my mind as his face took over Rain's and I imagined him touching my cheek in a tender caress, my heart thumping loudly. No male had ever affected me this way and I didn't like it one bit I told myself half heartedly.

Sesshomaru's Pov

Halfway through walking to the hot spring I could tell my mate to be was attracted to me as she clenched her hands tighter into my obi and breathed in my scent. I felt the corners of my lips pulling up into what humans would call 'a smile' but this Sesshomaru would never smile, he smirked. Her swirling golden eyes captivated me as I looked into her elven looking face. I remembered my mother telling me stories about the elven folk that lived in the forests and only ever came out to ward off trespassers on their lands. This Ellie reminded him of such a being, a mystical creature that seemed like she would disappear if he let her go for even a second. Her pale face glowed with an inner light that he had never seen before, making her skin light up noticeably and contrasted beautifully with her red hair and swirling golden eyes. He knew that her eyes were truly green, a green like the most beautiful emerald but he couldn't figure out what caused the change that he was witnessing now, he would eventually figure out all of her secrets he told himself. She had pointed ears that tapered into delicate points, they were now hidden under her hair to his displeasure, he wanted to lick one of them, her dainty fingers were tipped with lethal looking claws and even her tail was beautiful. Her tail contrasted to his pure white one with red and golden fur in it, he wrapped his tail around her and she gasped as he picked her up over a root and deposited her gently by the hot spring. I wondered what she would do if I tried to remove her cloak, I mused. I couldn't help myself, for once in my life I wanted something but in order to get it I would have to show my weakness. I would have to show how much I really wanted to see her body again, I knew she could tell by the look in my eyes as I practically tried to rip the damned cloak off her. If this was weakness then I would show it to ONLY her, that would be okay wouldn't it? 'hn' I told myself, yes…that would be…acceptable.


End file.
